chickeninvadersfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:EmeraldPlay
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Chicken Invaders 3: Revenge of the Yolk/Waves page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 23:58, April 16, 2014 (UTC) Hello! Hello fellow user, I only see you being active on this wiki lately so I would like to send greetings and say that I would like to become the owner of this wiki, I know it's pretty early considering I just saw it today but I will be sure to give it a good overhaul to the articles (visually and grammar-wise) and will sustain this wiki whenever I can, if you could tell me how I would greatly appreciate it. It's just a shame that this wiki is so dead and empty, it could use some things to be a real wiki, starting from the articles is not a bad idea, I can cover everything since there are not a lot of articles. Thanks and good luck! Thanks Thanks for the information, there must be any way to make this wiki be mine (not trying to sound wrong), there are plenty of articles with missing information or half-done information and if there's no one that is going to make-up them, then I guess I will. IsGamer13 (talk) 15:14, September 2, 2014 (UTC)IsGamer13 Don't Feel Bad Don't feel bad, my friend, you might be chosen for group 2 or 3! Also, i probably should not tell you this. But i have a lot of information about the game, i completed it! OK. I'll just get into the awesome parts. The underwater levels are insanely hard. There's also a giant squid tentacle that blocks you. Then there's the mission to go down to earth, in which the gravity is opposite, ship faces downward, chickens are downward instead of upwards. Then the boss in the earth, the henhouse! Then there's Henterprise. He's very hard to defeat! He shoots giant sun-like balls, then feathers from Feather Fields of Yolkon 7, then a giant laser, then he randomly switches positions. Then we have the new weapons. The new default set weapon is Hypergun, it's a lot more useful than Boron Railgun. Then we have Corn Shotgun (My favorite!), it shoots corn kernels that pack quite a punch. Then there's the weak "Riddler" weapon. I can't explain much on Riddler, it's like shooting a spider web. I can't explain. Then the Army Chicken from the picture, he is very annoying, he drops 4 grenades that explode after 3 seconds, then shoots a homing sword. And then there's Clown Chicken, he is one whacky and crazy chicken, he just flies around the screen making dangerous poop way too frequently. Finally, we have Darth Vader Chicken, the Henperor's Apprentice! He's not that dangerous. He doesn't move at all, and just surrounds himself with a shield and shoots multiple lasers. I wish i could show gameplay, but it would violate the laws. ChompyTheGreat! I am the great! 13:00, October 25, 2014 (UTC) EMERALD PLAY THE TROLL IS BACK!!!! PLEASE BAN HIM!!!!! LOOK AT THE COMMENTS!! You can join my site tomorrow so here is the password and the username: password:emeraldemerald321321:user name: star emerald: you can change the user name after if you want Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this wikia as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wikia. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wikia, including , , and many more. If you have adopted an older wikia with talk pages you can also enable and here. *Customize your wikia's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow Wikians. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of using Wikia, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can by found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wikia! -- Wendy (talk) 02:09, November 13, 2014 (UTC)